The Valkyrie Of The Shield
by Puff78
Summary: The Shield has been called the strongest faction in WWE history. Few superstars have escaped their path of destruction, they've dominated the entire locker room since day one. They hold their titles proudly and it seems as though they have done all they can possibly do. But when a new Diva suffers an injustice, they find that she just may have what it takes to run with their pack.
1. Messages

_**Story: **The Shield has been called the strongest faction in WWE history. Few superstars have escaped their path of destruction, they've dominated the entire locker room since day one. They hold their titles proudly and it seems as though they have done all they can possibly do. But when a new Diva suffers an injustice, they find that she just may have what it takes to run with their pack._

_**Characters:** Quinn Blake (OC), Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Jessica (OC), Lilith (OC), The Wyatt Family, various others._

_**Pairings:** Very slight DeanXQuinn and SethXQuinn but its only implied. May change later, not sure yet._

_**Rating:** T for language, some violence and other suggestive themes._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one in this story but my OCs. I claim no ownership of WWE or any of it's characters or events. This is all for fun. _

_**A/N:** This is my first wrestling-related fic. The idea for this story has been bouncing around in my head for a couple weeks so I decided to take a shot and write it out. You'll notice that it's written in storyline format, each part playing out like an actual scene from the show. Everyone is always "in character". There are also several other OC's other than Quinn who make appearances (Jessica, Lilith, Zachary, etc.) Which is a tad different than some other WWE fics I've seen on here so I hope you all will enjoy it. Please leave feedback and/or suggestions. I have a base story but I'm mostly writing this as I go. Thanks for reading!_

_**Messages**_

* * *

><p>"Dammit. <em>Dammit!<em>" Quinn, the now former WWE Divas champion curses loudly as she marches to the women's locker room. She pushes the door open roughly and heads straight to her designated locker. Right now, only one thing was on her mind; getting out of this arena and to the nearest bar for a drink suitable for drowning one's sorrows in. Losing the title to Paige had been the final straw for her. For months Quinn had been victim to various dirty pins, stolen title shots, and as well as a rather large dose of gossip. Perks of being the "new blood", it seemed. She just wanted to get away from it all for a night.

Before she has the time to dig out her belongings, she pauses when something catches her eye. Something on the door to her locker. She ignores her things momentarily and closes the door to inspect the piece of paper taped to the steel. Taking it in her hands, she reads the note to herself. It s a quite simple message, one sentence, rough handwriting.

"Fight with us

- Reigns"

The ginger-haired diva cocks an eyebrow, her eyes roving over the message several times, trying to make sense of its cryptic meaning. She reads it out loud once before letting out a huff of frustration and shoving it in the bag she kept in her locker. As strange as she found the note, she was just too aggravated at the moment to deal with it. She could still hear the referee's hand falling three times, the ring of the bell, the roar of the crowd. All these sounds coming together to signify her loss. She had to get away from it. And with one last look at the note, and after gathering her bag, she did.

* * *

><p>Roman Reigns stood backstage stretching and warming up for his upcoming match. He heard her angry footsteps before he saw her and turned. Quinn marched up to the large man, a piece of paper held in one hand. She was pissed, he could easily tell. And he honestly couldn't blame her for being so after all she had been through since coming to WWE from their developmental center down in Orlando, Florida. After all, that was the reason his team had come to her.<p>

"What the hell is this?" She growled at Roman, practically shoving the note in front of his face. He doesn't speak at first, only eyes her carefully.

"Is this a joke? Some kinda prank? Cause I didn't know the Shield had resorted to pulling pranks."

Roman smiles at her comments before replying.

"It's not a prank. Consider it a kind of invitation. We're waiting for your answer."

Roman smirks at her once more before turning and walking away from her, leaving her with no answers and even more questions.

* * *

><p>This was it. After weeks of waiting, she was finally getting her shot. Tonight, Quinn had a match with Jessica, the winner getting the opportunity to face Paige for the Divas title. Paige had been the one who had taken the title from her, so tonight she was determined to win. Backstage, she shuffled on her feet quickly, getting warmed up for the match that was mere moments away. She walked down the corridor, practically bouncing with each step with adrenaline and excitement. Her movements stopped abruptly when she spotted three men who had been watching her. Three men that she had recently been getting quite acquainted with, despite her having no idea as to why.<p>

_The Shield._

She noticed their lips curled into wicked smirks and forced away a shudder before it took her over. She locked eyes with each man for a moment, all sound seemed to escape their surroundings. Well, except for the sudden pounding of her heart in her chest. She was unsure of the motives of these men. She had seen what they were capable of and couldn't understand what they wanted with her. She prided herself on being a brave woman. There wasn't much that she was frightened of. These three were an exception to her usual bravery. Seth's voice cut through her thoughts abruptly.

"We're waiting for you, Quinn." He said cryptically. His words sent a surge of fear, a fear of the unknown, through her blood. Without another word from neither them nor her, Quinn swiftly walked away, taking her eyes off them at the last moment as if expecting them to strike like a coiled snake. She wouldn't let her fear show. She knew, somehow, that they would smell it on her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE!<strong>_

_**TWO!**_

_**THREE!**_

The crowd erupts and the bell rings. Quinn was now the #1 contender. Elation flowed through her veins as the referee holds up her hand in a show of victory. She looks out into the crowd and sees the thousands of people cheering for her. Despite her recent heel turn, the crowds just couldn't seem to give up their applause for the young Diva. She looks down at her defeated opponent, Jessica. The raven-haired woman lays on her side, still clutching her neck from the vicious swinging neck breaker that Quinn employed as her finisher. Anger and annoyance suddenly flashed in her eyes. After months of being ganged up on, humiliated and robbed of title shots, something inside the woman snapped. Her mind went blank and she bent, roughly grabbing the other woman by the hair and tugging her back up before nailing her with a hard elbow to the face. Jessica went down again but Quinn was on top of her once more, continuing her assault on the defenseless woman. Rage. Rage is all she felt. She pulled the now near unconscious woman back up once again by her hair and sent her flying out of the ring through the ropes where she lands hard on the padded ground.

Quinn revels in her work for a few moments, tugging the ring in her lip with her teeth. She admires her work a bit more. Jessica lays on the ground below her in the fetal position as the doctors run out and look her over. Just as Quinn ducks under the ropes to leave the ring, she hears a familiar voice speaking to her over the speakers in the arena. Her gaze snaps to the Titan-tron to see the three men who had recently, and bizarrely, took a sudden interest in her. The one speaking is the unofficial leader of the pack of wolves; Dean Ambrose. His expression made her feel that he knew something that she didn't and that he took great pleasure in her ignorance. The thought made her flush with renewed irritation.

"Quinn._ Quinnnnn..._" He drew out her name, making sure she heard him loud and clear before continuing. "Hey. Listen, Quinn. We see that anger in your eyes, Quinn. We see that passion, that fire. We can feel it, Quinn. We know where you truly belong. We know where you can get the recognition you so rightly deserve. That you want so badly."

Quinn could only stare on as Seth took over and began speaking to her.

"The Shield, you see, we stand for justice. We stand for righting the wrongs in the WWE for taking what belongs to us. You know what we see when we look at you, Quinn? We see someone who has been wronged one too many times. We see someone who has untapped talent and potential being wasted on 2 minute matches and bikini photo shoots. We someone who works hard and never takes no for an answer. You know where you belong Quinn. We know you do." Said Seth, before letting Roman take over.

"Times are changing, Quinn. There's a new day coming. The only questions now are, are you gonna change with it, or stay the same? Ask yourself; Are you gonna believe in the Shield?"

As suddenly as it started, the screen cuts out, leaving Quinn with her jumbled thoughts and confusion._ That's_ what they wanted? They wanted her to join them? She shook her head as if the action could discard her mixed emotions from her mind. Without knowing what to do, she made her way up the ramp and toward the backstage area. This was all proving to be too much to handle at once.

The Night Of Champions PPV rolls around quickly. Before she knows it, Quinn finds herself standing backstage, taping her wrists in preparation for her title match against Paige. The match starts moments later. She charges at the taller, raven-haired Diva. The match lasts for 10 minutes but it feels like mere seconds to Quinn. She wants this feeling to last as long as it can. The women exchange blows, they grapple in the middle of the ring. Paige puts Quinn in her submission hold and the crowd bursts into an array of boos and cheers. The pain Quinn feels is agonizing but the idea of failure seems far worse. Digging deep inside herself, Quin powers out of the deadly submission before knocking Paige backwards. The Divas champion is momentarily stunned and her challenger takes this opportunity and strikes, running at her full speed before jumping on and then over her in a tilt-a-whirl flurry of movement before grabbing her arm and slamming her down into the mat, locking her into a submission of her own. Paige's cries can be heard throughout the arena but Quinn basks in the noise. This is what she had been working so hard for. That title was hers. In moments, Paige slapped her hand on the mat, signaling her submission and subsequent loss of her championship.

Her music hits. The thousands gathered in the arena have a mixed reaction but but regardless, it's a loud one. She's handed the title and her hand is raised. Jubilation shines from Quinn's freckled face and tears threaten at the edges of her eyes. She falls to her knees clutching the belt as though it was her child. This was it. This was her moment. Gathering herself after a while, Quinn gets to her feet and turns to leave the ring but stops when she sees them. Three men in black stand at the top of the ramp. They all look happy, they even clap for her. The very idea elicits a chuckle from the new champion. She can t help but nod and smile back at the men. It was then that a strange image passed through her mind. One that took her aback for a moment. As confused as she was, as annoyed and angry as she was, it was at this moment that she felt as though she had three guardian angels on her side.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	2. New Blood

_**New Blood**_

* * *

><p>The next four weeks flew by for Quinn. Jessica hadn't forgotten the beating she had received at the hands of the new champion and she was determined to make Quinn's life a living hell until she took the belt back from her hands. Quinn couldn't help but notice the sudden lack of appearances from the Shield. There was only one more note left for her, in the same spot as the first. This one just as simple but left unsigned.<p>

_"Believe in yourself. Believe in The Shield. You know what to do."_

Jessica and Quinn fought several times before her rival finally got what she wanted; a title shot. The match was to be held at the next PVV; Hell in a Cell. Quinn went into the match confident, carrying her title like a precious treasure to the ring. It almost hurt her to hand it to the referee but she soothed herself with the knowledge that soon, it would be back in her hands, right where it belonged. But fate had other things in store for her. The match was over in a flash. Quinn's only memory of it being a boot flying towards her face and feeling the weight of a larger woman on her as the referee slapped his hand down once...twice...three times.

_**Ding Ding**_

She heard the boos. She heard the announcer crown the new champion. Then she saw rage. Blinding, burning hot rage that flowed throughout her body, filling every edge of her from her head to her toes like molten lava. Her conqueror reached out a hand to her, offering to settle things between them with a handshake. This offer was taken as an insult, a spit in the face. Quinn slapped her hand away roughly and stepped back. Jessica tried to reason with her but the storm raging in the former champion couldn't be reasoned with. In the blink of an eye, Quinn swung a leg, her foot connecting with the new champion's head with a sharp crack that echoed throughout the arena. The title fell to the ground along with its owner.

_You know what to do, Quinn._

She heard them, all of them at once in her mind. And it was then that her endless spiral of confusion came to an abrupt halt. She_ did_ know what to do. And she was finally going to do it. Her hand found the other woman's neck, jerking her to her feet before hitting her with a neck breaker. But that wasn't enough. Not by a long shot. She pulled the woman up once again, this time using her long hair to get a good hold on her before pushing her against the ropes and then kicking her over them and onto the padded ground below. Quinn quickly slid out of the ring and stood over her prey, once more grabbing her roughly by her hair. "We're going for a walk, Jessica. Just a walk." Quinn yelled over the roar of the crowd. Mad amusement etched her features as she dragged the knocked out woman up the ramp and then backstage, unleashing various blows on her as they made the trek. As soon as she spotted it, Quinn slammed Jessica's head against a nearby table. Jessica fell to the floor like a bag of rocks, having been knocked out cold. Quinn noticed this but got one last kick into the woman s stomach before collapsing herself against a wall in tears that she was fighting to hold back. The months of frustration and inner turmoil had finally wore her down, her resolve wearing thin.

Then she heard the scuffle of boots against the concrete. She looked over at them and then up at who they belonged to. No surprise, it was none other than Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins. Dean actually had the nerve to hold his hand out to her, offering to help her up. For once they weren't smirking at her. They actually seemed concerned._ No._ _No!_ _They don't give a damn. They just want to play more damn mind games!_ She thought angrily to herself.

"What the hell do you guys want from me?!" She yelled at them, standing up quickly, ignoring Dean's outstretched hand and instead getting as into his face as she could manage with her height.

"You three have been driving me crazy for months now. What do you want?! What!?" She screamed at them, tears welling in her eyes despite her efforts. Dean only smiles at her which quickly makes her switch from holding back tears to holding back the urge to punch him in the jaw. She clenched her fists until her nails dug into her palms.

"It's not obvious?" He says to her calmly, a stark contrast to her currently disheveled state. "We want you. We want you, Quinn. That anger you're feeling? That betrayal, that hate, that frustration, that confusion, take it! Take all of it with you and join us, Quinn. Join the Shield and help us help you."

Quinn couldn't hold back a cackle of laughter. "Are you serious? What could I possibly offer you?"

Seth interjected before Dean could reply to her. "You have fire in you Quinn. You were meant to be here, with us. We are all going to change the face of the WWE. And you're gonna help us do that."

She shook her head at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Sure the idea had been teased, adding a female member to the Shield. But it had all been a joke. There was no way that the powers that be would let that fly. In this business, the men and women weren't meant to work_ together_. Just_ around_ each other. The entire Divas division was a laughing stock. The talented women who were in its ranks were labeled as models and little else, rarely having the opportunity to showcase their skills. A woman in the Shield made no sense, unless they wanted her as a manager. In which case she would have gave them an assured no . She preferred to work in the ring, no matter how little time she was given. But she had a feeling they didn't want a manager. They wanted her skills, not her looks. She couldn't explain why, but she knew that was the case.

"How can I do any of that?" She asked them, her voice much softer now that her temper was cooling and her curiosity was peaked.

"Easy." Said Dean, shifting closer to her. She couldn't help but step back at his approach. She may be considering a partnership with these men but that didn't mean they needed to be so close to her personal space.

"You break away from these chains." He continues. "And let loose what has been inside you all along. We've been waiting Quinn. We know what you want to do. Now, all's you have to do, is finally do it. We ll be here when you're ready." And with that, the trio left her alone. Medics were tending to Jessica s injuries at this time but Quinn was only vaguely aware of the fact. She had far too much on her mind now. The smoke was finally clearing. Now, she knew what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>The next week on RAW, six Divas stood in the ring to compete for the chance to win a #1 contender's spot for the championship. The match was set to be a over-the-top rope battle royal. Each woman came out to her respective entrance music and down to the ring where they waited for the bell to ring and the match to begin. However, instead of a ring, a commotion was heard in the front row of the crowd. A woman, dressed in all black, pushed her way through the people and jumped over the barricade, slipping through the grasp of two security guards despite their efforts to stop her. The Divas watched the familiar ginger-haired woman walk outside the ring, circling it with the confidence of a shark circling its wounded prey. A couple women looked over the ropes at her, questioning her as to why she was there and what she was doing. Quinn wasn't scheduled to compete in the rumble seeing as how she had let her temper get the best of her and thus was denied the privilege of a shot. Quinn remained silent but watchful. The six women in the ring were on high alert, sensing that something just wasn't right.<p>

"Just ring the damn bell!" Nikki Bella yelled over the uproar. The referee took her request and gave the signal. The match began and Quinn watched on, pacing at ringside like a caged animal, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The women in the ring exchanged blows, whipping each other into turnbuckles and slamming each other on the mat. The bout continued for a few moments before Quinn grew tired of waiting. No one was eliminated yet, so grabbing a steel chair near the commentary table, the woman in black took matters into her own hands. The other women continued their battle, unaware of the approaching danger as Quinn slid quickly into the ring, chair in hand, before hopping up and slamming the cold hard steel against Naomi's back. The unlucky Diva was caught completely off guard and fell to the ground. Her opponent, Lilith, followed her soon after with a blow to the gut with the chair's hard edge. At this point, the other competitors noticed what had gone wrong, some lunging at Quinn, the other less brave and perhaps smarter ones ran from the ring and up the ramp, doing their best to put as much distance between them and the mad woman as possible. Quinn dropped the chair and swung her leg, her foot connecting with a blow to Nikki Bella's head so hard it made her fly backwards. Two other Diva's attacked but the first was taken down by a head scissors, the other with a swinging neck breaker. Within mere moments, the majority of the women's locker room lay defeated at Quinn's boots. She stood tall, walking over to the ropes and calling out the couple of Divas who had quickly retreated. She wasn't done, not when it was just getting good.

The women tucked tail and ran backstage, leaving Quinn alone with the wreckage laying around her. She admired her work with a cocky grin, walking over the bodies and kicking various arms and legs out of the way as she went. Her audience was in an uproar, a mix of boos and cheers that were delicious to her ears. Finally, some damn recognition. The already deafening crowd somehow managed to increase their volume when the Shield appeared in the crowd, heading towards the ring. Quinn leaned her arms on the ropes, smiling and tugging on her lip ring with her teeth as she watched the three men come closer. They jumped over the barricade and then joined her in the ring, the amusement and satisfaction evident on each of their faces. She had proven herself, had made them proud. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins approached her from both sides, but this time she showed no fear. She felt no fear because she knew she had found where she belonged. The men took her wrists into their hands and then lifted them in a show of victory. The four Shield members stood proudly in the ring. This pack of wolves had new blood in its ranks, and their battle was just beginning.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	3. Reprimanded

**Reprimanded**

* * *

><p>Stephanie McMahon and her husband Triple H stood in the ring, each holding their own microphone. The leaders of the Authority were fuming, their anger directed at the Shield and its newest member.<p>

"The actions we saw last Monday night were utterly appalling" Stephanie began "Two women were sent the hospital. Their careers may be threatened now because of the actions of one of their own. Quinn, what you did at Hell in a Cell when you viciously attacked Jessica, our Diva's champion, was terrible. But this...this, Quinn, is unforgivable. So now, before I continue, I ask that you come out here, Quinn, If you want to bring your new body guards with you that's fine but you need to come out and speak to me, face to face. Take responsibility for what you have done. Explain yourself." Stephanie spoke angrily into the mic. The power couple of the WWE stood waiting for a few moments. Stephanie's patience was wearing thin but just as she raised her mic to threaten the group for not appearing when asked, the Shield's music came over the speakers in the arena.

**_Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta...Shield..._**

The loud guitar riff was almost drowned out by the roar of the crowd. This week the entire WWE universe was buzzing with the news of the fourth Shield member. From backstage between the superstars and divas to those that ran the company. Social media sites exploded with fans' opinions of the shocking development, both positive and negative. Those in the arena tonight were all sitting on the edges of their seats waiting for the Shield to arrive. This was definitely proving to be one of the most talked about moments in WWE history.

Seth Rollins was the first one seen coming down the stairs through the crowd, followed by Roman Reigns. Quinn, the central point for all this rabble, came next in front of Dean Ambrose. They made their way to the ring, hopping over the barricade one at a time. Before getting in the ring, the Shield savored the moment. They looked around the arena, heard the loud chorus of boos, cheers, curses, and unintelligible noises. They had the WWE in their hands and they knew it. They all joined the Authority in the ring, ready to listen to Stephanie and Triple H's complaints and criticisms. None of them were scared. Each member of the Shield exuded confidence, enjoying nothing more than causing a ruckus. And this had to be their biggest stir yet.

"Listen guys." Triple H spoke now to the woman and men in black. "I know what you're thinking. I know how you're feeling right now. You got what you wanted, right? The rumors were true, the cat's outta the bag, eh? The news heard 'round the world! The event that "broke the internet"? Is that what they are calling it?" He asked, directing the question at Stephanie who nodded plainly. "Well, I hate to break your bubble guys...and, er. Girl?" Quinn smiled at the joke but remained silent.

"Well, you see. What you got going on here? This?" He said, pointing over to Quinn. "This, it's not allowed."

With that the Shield's cocky smiles were replaced with expressions of confusion. Dean cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips before speaking.

"Excuse me? 'Not allowed', you say?"

"That's right Ambrose. Not allowed. Not permitted. Forbidden. Shall I go on?"

"Nah, nah. I get it. I get it. See, what I don't get is the why? And exactly what here that is so damn forbidden."

"What's forbidden here is her joining the Shield. We have a hard of enough time dealing with your antics and now you went ahead and got yourself a cheerleader?"

"Cheerleader?!" Quinn guffawed before Triple H and Dean could continue their banter. "That's what I am? A cheerleader?" She stepped forward, joining Dean at his side to get closer to Triple H.

"Well, I...I just assumed...It's not like you'll be doing much fighting with them." He said, Stephanie laughing to herself at the idea of it all. What could this girl do? She was barely over five and a half feet tall and must've weighed barely 120 pounds. The Shield made a business out of taking down mountain sized men. What could this tiny red-haired young woman possibly offer them? Seeing Stephanie laughing ignited the fires inside Quinn and she had to fight back the urge to strike the 'billion dollar princess'.

"Sorry Hunter, but you assumed wrong. I'm here to fight, not dance around."

Triple H smirked at the girl. She had guts, that was for sure. But she was really beginning to piss her off. It was time to knock her down a peg.

"You're here to fight huh? Well, obviously you are. I mean, you've been runnin' around beatin' up women left and right practically since you got here. You know, like last week?"

"Last week..." Quinn growled the words into the mic. "Was something that has been needing to be done for a long damn time, _boss_. I want real competition and the only way to get that through your thick skulls was to do what I did. And you know what? I'll do it again. And again. And again._ And again_. Until you finally open your eyes and realize that what you are looking at here is talent and potential. And I will _not_ have you wasting it."

Triple H took a moment to absorb the words that she had said so passionately before speaking again.

"Okay, Quinn. I hear ya'. Tell you what I'll do. You wanna fight so damn bad? You wanna beat people up? Well, you'll have your chance. Right here, right now."

Quinn smiled and nodded at him. Whatever he was gonna give her, she would take. And if that meant destroying another Diva again, then so be it.

"However, it's not gonna be one on one. No, no. Since you like sneaking up on people so much like your new boyfriends like to do, we are gonna give you a bit of a surprise too. You'll be going up against Paige...and AJ..._and_ Jessica, in a handicap match." Quinn's smile wavered but she remained strong despite his attempt at showing dominance. She wasn't backing down no matter what. Triple H and Stephanie turned to leave but he stopped suddenly and added one last note before heading to the back.

"Oh, for future reference. Be careful what you wish for..." The ominous words hung in the air like a fog but Quinn remained secure and determined. Three on one, five on one, 20 on one, she didn't care. She would tear through them all to prove herself to those that doubted her. She smirked at him, taking him off guard. Not many folks would be smiling about being thrown into a handicap match.

"And future reference for you, _Trips_. I don't threaten easily. Remember that." Her words dropped like a hammer, Stephanie's expression clearly showing she was offended by this girls' backtalk. Triple H didn't reply to her. He only chuckled and turned, guiding his wife with his hand on her back. It was best to get her out of these kinds of situations before she snapped. And seeing as how Quinn seemed to have a similarly heated temperament, it seemed best to keep the two ladies away from each other. For now, they would retreat. But this overconfident girl wasn't gonna last. He would see to that.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>To be continued...<em>**

**A/N:**Sorry for the short chapter but some big stuff is on the way so stay tuned. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and thank you all for reading!


	4. Taking Flight

**Taking Flight**

* * *

><p>Quinn's opponents AJ Lee, Paige, and the WWE Divas champion Jessica joined her in the ring, getting set to take her on in a handicap match. Quinn was no stranger to unlikely odds and because of this, she stood confidently in the ring as the three other women made their way down the ramp. Quinn's partners stood by at ringside, cheering her on. All of them given strict orders not to interfere. Quinn wanted to make a point and to do that, she had to work alone. Her opponents huddled together and spoke quickly, determining who should face Quinn first. The decision was made when Jessica demanded the opportunity. She still had plenty of pay back to give the newest member of the Shield and the other two women weren't going to argue with her.<p>

The bell rang and the match began. The two fierce rivals locked up. Quinn scooped Jessica's legs from underneath her and slammed her to the ground and into a tight sleeper hold. Jessica wasn't down long. Using her full body weight she rolled out of it and countered with a headlock of her own. Quinn was forced to the ground by Jessica, the former weight lifting champion. But what she had in brute strength, Quinn had in agility. The red head snapped her attacker over her head then ran at her with a low drop kick. She bounced back up quickly and then took to her corner of the ring where she deliberately waited for Jessica to regain her footing.

"Get up!" She shouted at the blonde who was now stumbling to her respective corner. She tagged in AJ who burst through the ropes and ran at Quinn, She knew if she was gonna end this she had to do it quick so she prepared herself for a strong dropkick. But before the small diva could perform her move, she suddenly found herself being flipped head over feet by a bullet fast head scissors take down. More disoriented than in pain, AJ got back up but was immobilized by Quinn's grip and then thrown over in a snap suplex.

"S'all you got? Come on get up!" Quinn cried at the delirious AJ. Her partners stood in her corner, calling out to her words of encouragement. Words that did nothing to sooth the sharp pain of Quinn's military style boot connecting with her stomach as she lay on the ground. Quinn was getting more agitated as time went on. This was her competition? It was down right laughable. She knew these women were capable of so much more but they were flinching in fear and giving her a chance to strike. Quinn continued her assault on AJ for a few more moments before she managed to scurry to her side and tag Paige in. The raven haired diva came charging at her after letting out her trademark banshee cry. Quinn took her clothesline but reversed Paige's hold when she tried to snap her submission finisher on. The match continued, the women exchanging punches and kicks. Jessica was tagged back in and was able to superplex Quinn off the top rope which led to a influx of cheers from the crowd and the subsequent "this is awesome chant". Even Quinn's partners at ringside were in awe at the showcase these four women were displaying, abandoning their fears and leaving it all out there on the mat. And the effort showed in what could have easily been called the best divas match in years. Eventually, the tides began to turn more often, several two and a half counts had people shifting nervously in their seats, no one knowing how this was all going to end.

Eventually however, Quinn was able to pin Jessica after knocking both Paige and AJ from the apron with two strong kicks. The arena erupted in a chorus of applause for Quinn's hard fought victory. Sweat stinging in her eyes and her fiery hair in utter disarray, Quinn motioned to the event staff for a microphone.

"You hear that chant? You hear these people? Send the whole damn locker room after me, I'll fight 'em all!" Quinn addressed the Authority backstage, her breathing ragged from the physicality of the match but her eyes still held determination. People in the crowd were on their feet and howling with excitement. Quinn bathed in the sound of their cries. This was a rush that she hadn't felt in years. One that she had greatly missed. One that she planned to hold onto and never again let go of.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Stephanie McMahon paced her office, her heart racing in anger. The nerve of this girl! Coming out of nowhere and suddenly demanding everything be handed to her on a silver plate. Stephanie clenched and unclenched her fists barely containing her rage. She was contemplating flinging the desk lamp against the wall when her husband walked into the office. "Steph." He began but was overtaken by her.<p>

"Can you believe her?! Who is she?"

"Steph."

"She's nothing, no one! And she's trying to tell us how to do our job and disrespecting us?!"

"_Steph!_ Calm down. We will handle this, we always do."

"She has got to go, Hunter. She's making a fool of us. We cannot have this little...little b-"

"Okay Steph. We'll handle it. She won't be throwing her weight around much longer...I promise."

Stephanie didn't reply, only huffed and stormed out of the room. Triple H let her go, knowing it was best to give her some space. Besides, he had work to do. He had to teach the Shield a lesson before this situation got out of hand.

* * *

><p>Later that week on Smackdown, the Shield had an interview with Renee Young backstage.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guests at this time; The Shield." Said Renee before turning to them. Despite the heat they had been getting recently from the Authority, each member appeared confident and even amused.

"Now guys. I have to ask. Adding a fourth member was a huge shock to the WWE universe. People want to know, what do you have planned for the future of the Shield? Where are you guys going next?"

"Renee, the Shield has nowhere to go but up." Roman answered her. "The sky is the limit and once we've reached that, we'll still keep going. The Shield is more powerful than ever. We are unstoppable."

"Yes, it would seem like that but Quinn, it seems as though you are attracting a lot of attention from Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Are you worried at all about that?"

Quinn smirked at the interviewer before speaking. "Ruffling feathers seems to be just one more thing that I excel at. No, I'm not worried about the Authority. I'm not losing any sleep over it and you want to know why? Because I am sick and tired of being stepped on. Of being taken advantage of. Anything they want to throw my way? Well, I'll be ready for it, and I'll take any challenge they give me." Renee was about to speak again but Dean cut her off before she could begin.

"The Shield isn't worried about the Authority's office politics or how they like to make up their own rules as they go along. If they want to try to screw over Quinn, they are gonna learn real damn soon that they'll have to go through all of us first and-"

"Hey, hey." It was Quinn's turn to interrupt. "Go through you? I can handle myself, Dean. You don't have to protect me." She said, playfully smacking his arm.

"Quinn, you're still kinda new so maybe you don't know yet but the Shield look after each other." Seth spoke up before Dean could. "You attack one of us, you attack all of us. It's as simple as that." Quinn nodded her head in agreement before Renee spoke up once more.

"Well thank you guys for joining me and-" She stopped short when she saw the group standing behind her guests. Her sudden silence had the members of the Shield turning to see what had caused it. Behind them stood the Wyatt Family, wordlessly staring at them, their faces devoid of any indication of emotion. The Shield readied for an attack but it didn't come. The strange backwoods family only continued walking by them, their eyes never leaving the other team's. As they went, the sheep mask wearing Rowan stopped briefly next to Quinn, his massive height contrasting sharply with her smaller frame. Quinn was nervous and unsure of this masked man's motives but she refused to show any fear. She couldn't help but notice the heightened sense of tension radiating from her teammates when the large man stepped closer to her. She was preparing herself for a fight, even it looked to be a very one sided one, but took comfort in knowing she had three partners backing her up and looking after her. She understood what Seth had said before about working together. Rowan got closer to her, bending himself to get closer to her hair. Her heart rate increased, she heard the scuffle of Dean's boots next to her, knowing he was a second away from lunging at Rowan. The sound of him sniffing through his mask had her stepping backwards quickly.

"You smell real good." Came his simple, gruff voice before turning on his heel and walking away to join his family. Quinn stared in disbelief, her team sharing her sentiments. Quinn chuckled after a moment. "Well, that was weird." She said with a small laugh that came out a tad more nervous sounding than she would've liked.

Renee smiled along with her before saying,"Yeah, he does that sometimes..."

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>To be continued...<em>**

**_A/N: _**_Huge tha__nks to those that have been reading and those that have left reviews. I really appreciate it! Things are really picking up for the Shield and I hope you all enjoy the ride! Please feel free to leave feedback and suggestions are welcome as well! Thanks again!_


	5. Dangerous Attractions

_**Dangerous Attractions**_

* * *

><p>The Shield was set to take on the Wyatt family tonight on Raw in a six man tag match. The match was announced at the last minute, the Authority's attempt at psyching out the Shield, Quinn had guessed. Too bad for them then, because it wasn't going to work. They stood confidently in the ring awaiting the Wyatt's. Quinn sat herself up on the top turnbuckle. Her mood sour since learning that she didn't have her own match on the card. The least she could do now was be in the corner of her team mates. And while she was in no hurry to see that strange man Eric Rowan so soon after their first meeting, she took pride in giving her friends support, even if it was just from the sidelines. Not that she wasn't totally prepared to step in if she had to. Or if she just felt like it. Whichever came first.<p>

Dean walked over to her where she was perched, the sly look on his face giving her warning that he was about to say something that was going to irk her. Something the wild man seemed to do often, and much to his own amusement.

"Excited to see your new boyfriend?" He said with a smirk, close enough to her ear that she could hear over their entrance music that was still blaring in the arena.

"Almost sounds like you're jealous. " She retorted, her words filled with sass. Dean scoffed at the suggestion.

"You wish, babe." He said before slinking off away from her.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you, darling." Quinn said, fluttering her eyelashes in an obviously fake show of romance. Ambrose refused to acknowledge her comment and just waved a hand at her, his deflection of her words something which she couldn't help but laugh at. Her amusement started to fade when the lights went out and the Wyatt's appeared. The crowd lit up like stars in the sky as the three headed slowly towards the ring.

She hopped down and then out of the ring when they entered it, knowing the match was about to begin. The Wyatt's were creepy, that was for sure. Especially the one that seemed to have developed some sort of infatuation with her. She had hoped it was just a one-off thing last week where he had complimented the way she smelled after getting way too close for comfort. But after seeing him again, the way his eyes found her the moment he removed his mask, and the hunger that lay within them, she knew that wasn't the case. Seth Rollins noticed Rowan's attention being aimed at her and snapped his fingers before giving the big man an 'eye am watching you' hand gesture. Something for which Quinn was grateful for. Being stared at by a giant red-beaded man was not one of her favorite past times.

The bell rings and the match begins with Luke Harper squaring off against Roman Reigns. Both big men were quick for their size but Roman proved to be just a bit more quicker. The match went back and forth a few times and Quinn cheered for her men when they fit one of their moves and cried out in anger when they were on the receiving end of one of the Wyatt's brutal kicks or clotheslines. After a few moments though, she felt his eyes on her, almost burning her skin where they went. She locked eyes with him and, sure enough, he was staring at her, completely devoid of any attachment to the action in the ring. _Oh crap. _She thought to herself when she realized that making eye contact with Rowan was a mistake. He let go of the ropes and jumped down of the apron and started heading her way. _Craaaap._

She backed away from him as he closed the distance between them.

"Dude, back off. Seriously!" She shouted at him. Her voice was picked up by Seth who was now in the ring with Bray Wyatt, the leader or the strange family. The brief distraction was enough for Bray to capitalize with a strong clothesline that sent him spinning. He charged once more at Dean and Roman who stood on the apron and hit them with two strikes before they could go to Quinn's aid. She saw the predicament her mates were in and cursed under her breath. Her attention was abruptly brought back to Rowan when she felt the air beside her left ear as he swiped at her hair with his hand. She dodged it at the last second and swung a leg up and in between his legs. The large man was brought to his knees in pain before her feet but she didn't enjoy it for long. She ran to both Roman and Dean, making sure they were okay. They got up on their own, more pissed than ever. The match regained some semblance of sanity for a while until Quinn felt Rowan's hand roughly tugging at her short hair.

"No!" She heard Bray call to Rowan. Finally, it seemed the leader was taking care of his brood. He let go of her quickly, his strength pushing her backwards and almost onto the ground. In a blur of motion, Dean and Seth appeared and started attacking Rowan, beating him to the ground with kicks and punches. Chaos ensued before her eyes at that moment. Luke came to the aid of his brethren, initiating a two on two fight at ringside while Roman and Bray exchanged blows in the ring. All the men battled before her. The bell had already rung, the Wyatts declared the winners due to disqualification but neither teams caring at all about the results. In this mayhem, Quinn had an idea. She took to the top turnbuckle of the ring and waited for an opening. As soon as it appeared, she flew. Rowan was caught off guard by her flying hurricarana, as were her own team mates. The huge man flipped head over heels and landed on his back.

_**"This is awesome!"** _The audience chanted and clapped. Dean and Seth stared at Quinn in awe. It wasn't every day you saw a 5 foot nothing girl flipping around a 7 foot monster. Luke Harper retreated, dragging his disoriented family member with him and meeting Bray at the ramp, making sure he grabbed their tag team titles as he went.

"Done already?! C'mon, we were just gettin' started!" Dean shouted at them as they kept backing up the ramp.

"This isn't over!" Bray yelled, an evil smile on his face. He laughed out loud at the audacity of his opponents. This was proving to be one hell of an interesting team, and Bray celebrated at the idea of playing with them again soon.

* * *

><p>"And what makes you think I owe you anything?" Said Triple H, doing little to hide his outrage. The Shield had been standing here, after all they had done, and had the gall to ask, no, demand, a shot at the tag team titles. His only solace being that Stephanie wasn't there at the moment. She would have lost it.<p>

"You owe us because we are due for a shot." Seth said firmly.

He was about to explode at that moment, to just tear his jacket off and take his chances at fighting the three of them at once. Maybe four if the girl felt froggy again. But then an idea came to him. A way to handle this bothersome group once and for all.

"You know what, Seth...? Okay. You got it."

Seth and the others smiled but Triple H spoke up again before they really got to savior it.

"But, you have to earn it. I'm gonna put you and Roman in a couple matches, and if you win every one, then you'll get your shot at Survivor Series. How's that sound?"

Seth and Roman exchanged a glance. Roman simply nodded at the other man.

"Okay...Deal."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	6. Chemistry

_**Chemistry**_

* * *

><p>Later that week on Smack down, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were prepared for their match against the Usos. The Shield got ready for their match in the locker room backstage. Quinn and Dean could only look on as their team mates laced their boots and began warming up for their fight. Neither of them had a match on the card that night and that fact had the both of them pissed, especially Quinn who hadn't had a match since last week's Main Event show. And even that one was to be considered a squash, at best. She was itching to get out there but it seemed as though the Authority were intentionally keeping her backstage. She had to admit, if they were looking to anger her, it was working. But despite her anger about being left out, Quinn had to admit she was happy for both Seth and Roman. Sure, they had to go through several tag teams before they even went against the champs, but it was better than nothing. And she knew with how talented they were, they were destined to hold the gold sooner rather than later.<p>

"You ready, Seth?" Roman asked, brushing his long, dark hair that he had just wet back from his face.

"Let's do this, man." Seth replied and went to leave the room with his team mate.

"Sure you don't want us out there?" Dean asked from his spot in the corner where he sat on a folding chair, his feet propped on a suitcase.

"Nah, man. We're cool." Said Roman.

"Well, if things start getting too tough for ya'..."Dean trailed off without quite finishing his sentence.

"Too tough? Yeah, alright. You still gonna be saying that when we got some shiny new belts around our waists and you're still sitting' backstage?" Seth said, knowing it would anger the other man. And anger him it did. Dean sat up quickly, the suitcase falling over with his sudden movement and the chair nearly falling backwards was well.

"Wanna run that by me again?"Dean growled at him, going face to face with Seth who only looked amused at his friend's outburst. Ambrose suffered at least ten of these a day so it was old hat by now for his partners.

"I'm just sayin'. Maybe they are keeping you back here for a reason."

"Guys, cool it." Quinn said, stepping between the two, a hand on each of their chests, trying to provide some distance. Both men ignored her request for peace and continued.

"Think you're big and bad, 'eh Seth?"

"Guys." Quinn said from between the two men who towered over her.

"Maybe I do? What're you gonna do about it, Dean?"

"Guys..."

"Know what I'm gonna do, Seth?"

What?"

"I'm gonna stick my foot so far up your-"

"GUYS! Chill out! Damn! What are you fighting about, you're both pretty." She said, intentionally attempting to emasculate them, knowing it would draw their attention away from each other and onto her.

"Whatever, man. I've got a match. See you later." Seth headed for the door with Roman, who until then had been enjoyed watching the fight between the two. They left, leaving Quinn and Dean alone. Dean scoffed and went back to his corner, roughly yanking the suitcase back up and slamming his feet back on top of it and folding his arms over his chest. Quinn couldn't help but see his resemblance to a pouting child in that moment, which, she supposed, fit since he was surely acting like one.

"Dude, how do you think I feel? I'm right there with you. I haven't had a decent fight in a week." Quinn stood over him, her gloved hands on her hips.

"Whatever..." He grumbled, looking at the pattern of the carpet with disinterest. Quinn knew she wasn't getting anywhere with him so she just rolled her eyes and made her way for the door.

"If you need me, I'll be in catering." She informed him before leaving the room. She had a thought then. Suppose this was all the Authority's idea? Separate us, get us attacking each other? She had to admit, it was a damn good idea. But it wasn't going to work much longer.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Roman and Seth picked up the victory over the Usos, thus proclaiming that their road to the Tag Team Titles had begun. The two of them had another match the following Monday against Goldust and Stardust. During their match, Dean and Quinn found themselves together again backstage. They had been together for the better part of the day since Roman and Seth had also done radio interviews that morning. Quinn stirred her coffee as Dean did another set of push ups on the ground for the eleventh billion time that day. God, this man could push her buttons. Whether it was by flirting with literally every female that walked within a 5 mile radius of him, his dreadful sense of humor (and the way it made her laugh, much to her own dislike) or his temper. She knew she had no right to scold anyone for being hot-headed, she had been known to fly off the handle as well, but Dean on a good day was a loose canon, and now that he had two weeks worth of pent up anger and nowhere to release it (well, other than with hundreds of pushups and disgustingly sexual jokes, that was) he had turned into a ticking time bomb. She never ceased to be amazed at his ability to find new ways of pissing her off. So the two of them spent the day bouncing back and forth between playful banter to raging arguments. After all of this, she was almost relieved to see the Chief of Operations, Kane, coming down the corridor and toward them. Almost.<p>

"Hey, Rocky. We got company." Quinn said under her breath, kicking Dean's boot with her own as he pumped out another 20 pushups. He hopped up to join her just as Kane reached them, knowing right away something was up. After all, Kane didn't usually come over to you just to discuss how lovely the weather was or who had won last night's baseball game. When he appeared, it was certain that bad news of some kind was right around the corner.

"Blake, Ambrose." Kane greeted them formally using their surnames.

"'Sup?" Came Dean's own welcome to the former 'Big Red Monster'.

"Well, Triple H thought that you two looked bored last week and wanted me to let you both know that you'll be in action tonight."

"Cool!" Dean and Quinn said in unison.

"Together."

"What?" They parroted each other once more.

"You'll be teaming against Lilith and her partner, the United States Champion, Dimitri. Oh, and that's next. So I'd hurry and get ready if I was you." He announced before continuing on, leaving them alone once more.

"Well..." Quinn smirked, leaning against a nearby wall. "Looks like we got what we wanted..."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Dean stood in the ring, awaiting their opponents. Quinn took her usual spot on the top turnbuckle as Dean did his usual pacing. Hard rock music played as Lilith and Dimitri headed to the ring. Lilith was a curvacious woman with long, flowing black hair filled with red streaks and her partner (and boyfriend) was shirtless, scruffy with beard stubble and chest hair and covered in tattoos. Quinn bit her lip ring, unintentionally staring at her attractive opponent. Dean rolled his eyes at her.<p>

"Really?" He said to her over the music as the the two got into the ring.

"Jealous." Quinn said slyly, her gaze never leaving Dimitri's defined abs. Eventually though, Quinn had to stop staring and instead focus her attention on another target, Lilith. And this was one woman she did _not_ want to give an opportunity to strike. Though Lilith was undoubtedly all woman and all curves, she stood at nearly 6 feet tall and had thighs that could break a watermelon. Definitely not someone even Quinn wanted to take lightly. The two squared off together first, Lilith quickly taking the lead with her brute strength. Quinn managed to squeeze out with her agility and landed several middle kicks before whipping the larger woman into a turnbuckle. She followed her and hit her with a hard shoulder block before doing a backwards handspring and running back her again with another strike to Lilith's midsection. Quinn had a long background in gymnastics and employed an arsenal of lucha libre moves that gave her an upper hand with fighting those bigger than her. Lilith charged at her with a brutal spear that felt like it almost tore her in half. Using the opportunity, Lilith tagged her partner in. Dimitri stepped into the ring and waited for Quinn to get up since he wasn't allowed to touch her without facing an immediate disqualification. He taunted her a couple times and she found herself regretting the fact that she found him so attractive earlier. _Why are all the hot ones such assholes?_

She finally managed to get to her feet, her midsection searing in pain. She looked over at Dean who's hand was outstretched, awaiting her tag, then back at the sexy tattooed jackass who was now trash talking her. She stomped over to the bully and grabbed his face, planting a rough kiss on his lips before he could react. She pulled away from him quickly and then whipped him into her and Dean's corner. Dean, she noticed, had his jaw hanging slack, his hand still awaiting a tag but the mind controlling it a mile away. She slapped his hand then went through the ropes and stood on the apron. Her partner snapped out of his daze and attacked the other man. What the hell was this lady getting at? And how was that not a disqualification?Trying to make him jealous or something? He took his confusion and pent up anger out on the other man for a while_ before hitting him with Dirty Deeds and pinning him. Quinn sprinted across the ring and hit Lilith, who was coming to break up the pin with a jumping clothesline. The referee gave the three count and the bell rang. Quinn kipped up from where she was laying on the ground and ran towards her team mate. She tackled him to the ground with something that resembled both at once a hug and a lou thesz press. Dean stumbled to his feet, Quinn still basically hanging off of him with her arms wrapped around his waist. Now she was just playing head games with him. Punishment for all their arguments this week, if he had to guess. She had an interesting way of getting revenge for sure. _

_"Your winners! Quinn Blake and Dean Ambrose!" The announcer said over the cheering of the crowd. Quinn pulled away from Dean but he pulled her back roughly and put her in a headlock before mussing her hair with a noogie, a crime she didn't take lightly. She pushed him away roughly and yelled._

_"What the hell!?" Quinn took pride in her blonde streaked red hair, quickly combing her fingers through it to regain some semblance of its usual perfection. Dean laughed at her as he backed away and slid out of the ring, heading quickly towards the ramp, laughing his ass off the whole while.  
><em>

_"Oh, you're not getting away with this, Dean!" She cried before slipping out after him and following him._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	7. Championships

_**Championships**_

* * *

><p>One of the biggest PPVs of the year, Survivor Series, had finally arrived and the tension and excitement was reaching a fever pitch. The matches for the event had been announced and Quinn was ecstatic to see that her and her team mates all had a place on the card. She was going to be taking on Jessica for the Divas title, Dean Ambrose would be fighting for the United States Title against Zachary Vega, and Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins would be fighting Luke Harper and Erick Rowan for the Tag Team Titles. The Shield was on a fast track to the top right now and it felt damn good. And this was just the beginning. She knew with their talents they would be an unstoppable force. Tonight was their night, their time to shine.<p>

The first match of the night was for the Tag Team Championships. Both Quinn and Dean joined Roman and Seth at ringside for the duration of the bout. Quinn was unhappy to see that Rowan still seemed enamored with her, the big man eying her like a hungry cat would a mouse. His gaze sent a chill up her spine but she comforted herself with the knowledge that she had someone looking out for her. Every time Rowan got brave and made a move for her, Dean would jump in, making the other man rethink his strategy before backing off. Rowan's wandering eye nearly cost them the victory at one moment, him being distracted by Quinn long enough for Roman to line up and hit him with a spear. If it wasn't for Luke Harper breaking the pin, the bell would have been rung. The match rolled on, the momentum shifting several times before finally, Seth got the pin on Rowan and the new Tag Team Champs were crowned. Dean and Quinn slid into the ring and celebrated with their comrades with a series of rough hugs and slaps on the back. The rowdy ways of the boys weren't a problem for Quinn, having been the baby sister to two brothers she was used to the rough housing. If anything, it gave her a sense of familiarity, it made her feel home.

The celebration was short lived. There were still other battles to be had, more gold to win. Taking place next was Quinn's match with the Diva's Champion, Jessica. Dean insisted on being in her corner for the match. Quinn wasn't gonna argue with him as long as he kept to himself. She was going to win this on her own. The two women locked up after the bell rang. Quinn avoided Jessica's fists for a while but couldn't avoid a brutal clothesline that came from out of nowhere. The blow sent her spinning, her mind momentarily fuzzy from the shock. The distant yells from Dean could be heard but not totally understood. Although she had a pretty good feeling that they were mostly 4-letter words that most certainly didn't pass the PG rating's censors. Eventually she got back to her feet and the battle raged on. The tides turned several times. Quinn hit Jessica with her swinging neck breaker finisher, climbing over the woman and pinning her. Jessica kicked out at 2 1/2 with a roar of shock from the crowd. Jessica got a second wind and in a fit of anger threw Quinn out of the ring, much in the same way as she had done to her not very long ago. The women battled at ringside. Quinn was whipped into the steel steps, hitting it with a painful crash that knocked the wind from her lungs and made her teeth rattle in her skull.

Dean ran to her side to check on her. He knelt at her down near her, taking her head in his hands, trying to get a look at her face. She was disoriented and in serious pain but still conscious. The girl could take a hell of a bump, that was for sure.

"Holy crap." Was all she managed to gasp.

"Looking sloppy out here, babe. Maybe I should step in and help?" Dean smirked at her.

"Smartass. Get off of me." She grunted, pushing him away and stumbling to her feet. He backed off and let her do her thing. Quinn slid back into the ring at a 7 count, which was way too close for comfort. Jessica stood in the far corner looking confident, but disappointed that her challenger wasn't counted out. It was obvious both fighters were nearing their limit, their tanks just about empty. They locked up once more, both women more determined than ever to finish this fight and come out on top. Quinn was whipped into the ropes but rebounded with her tilt-a-whirl armbar submission. The hold was locked in, the Diva's Champion cried in pain but held on, refusing to tap.

"Make her tap, baby! Make her tap!" Dean yelled enthusiastically from ringside. Quinn smirked and tossed her bangs from her eyes before deepening the hold and increasing the pressure on the ligaments in Jessica's arm. With tears in her eyes, Jessica had no choice but to tap.

**_"Your winner and new WWE Diva's Champion; Quinn Blake!"_**

Dean ran into the ring and collided with Quinn, beside himself with happiness for his partner's win. The smaller woman didn't have a chance and went down onto the ground with his attack of affection. Once she realized what was going on, she hugged him back, tears in her eyes as the referee approached, handing out the belt. She took it in her hands as one may hold a new born, her eyes shining with accomplishment as she took in every detail of the plating. Dean grabbed her again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. After so long of fighting to prove herself, to get back what was hers, finally, here it was, in her hands. The only thing keeping her from thinking this was all a dream was the heavy weight of the belt and the throbbing ache in her back. The latter being dulled by the waves of euphoria that crashed around her.

* * *

><p>Two matches down, one to go. Dean and Zachary stood opposite each other as the referee held the United States Championship above his head. Zachary was still fairly new to WWE but had been making a huge impact since day one. His first major accomplishment being when he won the US title in his first match on Raw. Since then, he had really gotten over with the audience and had become a fan favorite. He also happened to be an excellent competitor in the ring and thus had a 100 winning streak. A streak Dean planned on breaking. He was by himself now. Quinn had wanted to come but her back was hurting badly so Dean made her see one of the medical staff. "Don't worry, you can just watch me win from backstage." He had said to her with a smile before leaving her with the doctor.

The bell rang and the match began. Vega and Ambrose squared off. Vega was fast moving for his size which threw Dean off momentarily. Its not every day a 6'4" man comes flying at you with a enziguri. Their styles of fighting clashed but somehow blended, resulting in a high-intensity battle that had everyone on the edge of their seats. The fight made its way outside the ring where Dean was whipped into the barricade so hard he bounced off of it before falling to the floor. When he finally got to his knees, Zachary came running at him with a low drop kick. The blow connected, sending a shock-wave throughout Dean's body. He collapsed in a heap on the ground but didn't get to enjoy it for long. His hair was grabbed roughly as Zachary lifted him up then threw him back in the ring. The champion covered him for the pin but Dean was able to kick out after two. Zachary yelled in frustration before pulling Dean back up. He was about to hit him with his finisher but Dean countered it, falling against the second rope and rebounding back with a strong clothesline. The momentum shifted again and before long Dean had laid out Zachary with Dirty Deeds. He rushed to make the cover. The referee made the three count and signaled for the bell to ring. The championship was his.

The crowd erupted when the rest of the Shield joined him in the ring, each member toting their own piece of gold. All four members stood, arm to arm, raising their titles over their heads. New champions were crowned. A new era had begun.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

_**A/N:**__ A __huge thank you to the readers and reviewers! I love getting feedback from you guys! The Shield seems to be on top of the world now, but all good things must come to an end. Stay tuned. _


	8. Your Highness

_**Your Highness**_

* * *

><p>The members of the Shield stood together backstage the next night on Raw. The mood being one of excited cheer as each of them was still riding the high of their respective title wins.<p>

"Hey, guys." Said Seth, breaking up their laughter and conversation. "We've done a lot to get to where we are at. I think everyone in the WWE now knows that the Shield is here to stay." The tag team champion said proudly, holding up his brass-colored belt to solidify his statement.

"That's right, man. You know what we should do? We need to celebrate." Said the new United States Champion, Dean Ambrose. "We're in Sin City, baby. Vegas. Let's go out and enjoy ourselves, eh? Maybe get some drinks?"

"Dude. You know I don't drink." Seth said plainly. He must have this conversation with him once a week, at the least. Either Dean's memory was terrible or he just didn't give a damn. Seth had a suspected it was the latter.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and looked towards Dean. "Yeah, I don't drink either."

Dean snorted at them both. "Oh that's right. I forgot you two are health nuts. Seriously, is one beer gonna mess up your Crossfit regimen that much?"

Seth and Quinn, both being into Crossfit, narrowed their eyes at him.

"Yeah, it will. I apologize for not treating my body like a trash compactor like you do, Dean." Seth spat sarcasm at his partner. Dean appeared to be getting ready to fire back with some words of his own but Roman stepped in before the situation got any more heated, as it usually did.

"Alright guys, take it easy." He said calmly, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean retracted his original unsaid statement, consisting of mostly four-letter words and instead said "Okay. Suit yourself. But I heard about this awesome costume party happening right up the street from here at midnight, and I'll be damned if I miss that. I already got my costume picked out. I've been told I'd make a helluva' Joker. Seth, If you wanna come, the invitation is still open."

"Costume party? Halloween was a month ago." Quinn spoke up, a puzzled look on her face.

"Sweetheart, this is Vegas. Costumes are in 375 days a year 'round here." Dean said, grinning down at her.

Quinn pondered the idea for a moment before saying, "Huh. Hey, what the hell. Tomorrow's a rest day for me anyway. A costume party sounds kinda fun. You in, Roman?" She asked the large Samoan.

"Costume parties aren't really my thing..." He said bluntly, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

"Aw, c'mon. We can get you a lei, maybe a grass skirt? You'll look great." Dean teased him.

"That's really funny." Roman said, obviously showing no amusement with Dean's attempt at a joke.

"As riveting a conversation this is..." Seth spoke up suddenly, breaking his silence. "If you don't mind, Roman and I have a match coming up. C'mon." He said, motioning for Roman to join him, which the other man did. Seth stopped suddenly however and turned back to Dean.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Dean nodded but remained silent, something he didn't do often. Quinn looked on wordlessly as well.

"You're gonna be Joker right?" He asked, his question aimed at Dean.

"Yeah, so?"

Seth smirked then directed his attention to Quinn before continuing.

"Then you should be his Harleyquinn." This time he spoke to Quinn, who was obviously a bit entertained at the idea.

"I think you guys are perfect for it. Definitely would be a 'Best Costume' nominee." And with that, he turned on his heel and left, following Roman. Quinn folded her arms over her the Diva's championship that lay draped over her shoulder, a sly grin on her face. Dean looked at her questioningly.

"I kinda like the idea..." Said Quinn, taking amusement from the look on Dean's face.

"Oh no. No, no, no. You ain't stealing my thunder, lady. Get your own ideas."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"We can fight about this later, but we have a match soon. I'm gonna go get ready." She began to go but stopped next to him. She ran a single finger along the line of his jaw. She smiled devilishly at him before saying, in her best Harleyquinn impression, "I'll see ya' later, puddin'." She trotted away happily after giving him a wink, leaving Dean uncharacteristically silent and feeling an array of mixed emotions.

* * *

><p>Roman and Seth won their rematch with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, but it didn't come easily. At one point in the match, Roman sustained a nasty cut above his eye that required stitches and Seth was slammed into an exposed turnbuckle, resulting in a heavily bruised back. Needless to say, the Tag Team champions were getting ready to spend the rest of the night with the doctors backstage.<p>

Quinn and Dean's performance last week had received such good feedback that they were paired again in a mixed-tag match against the opponents they faced last time, Lilith White and her boyfriend Dimitri. Since their first match, Lilith had been itching to get back in the ring with Quinn. The nerve of that girl, attacking her boyfriend and kissing him like that. It didn't help that Dimitri seemed to enjoy the whole ordeal. Tensions were tight between the usually happy couple as of late. And this was an obvious weakness that Quinn and Dean planned to capitalize on. They may have got along like oil and water in their personal lives, but in the ring, the two of them just clicked.

The match started quickly, Lilith doing little to hide her anger and attacking Quinn right away with a flurry of punches and sharp elbows. They went toe-to-toe for a while. Dimitri had his hand out for the tag but Lilith ignored it. She wanted this opportunity. She had to show this girl that her man was off limits. Quinn couldn't help but find this funny. Sure, Dimitri was a fine piece of tail but the whole stunt was really just done to get Dean flustered, which it most certainly did. He didn't talk to her that night when the four of them got dinner, nor on the ride back to the hotel they were staying at. His severe bout of 'cold shoulder' finally ceased the next morning when he asked her, completely out of the blue, if she wanted to go to Waffle House. She swore this man had a split-personality.

Suddenly, the match was interrupted when Erick Rowan came down to the ring. He stood at the end of the ramp, his mask hiding any hint of expression as he looked on. She may not have been able to see his eyes but Quinn could feel them on her. And it gave her the creeps. What was it with this dude? He remained at ringside, totally unmoving. Quinn, who currently had the upper hand in the bout, looked on at Rowan. Dean did as well, ready to pounce on the big man the second he got near his partner. The pause was enough distraction for Lilith to grab Quinn from behind and suplex her. Quinn fought for breath against the pain in her back and head. Lilith wasted no time in putting her in a sleeper hold, her strong legs also wrapped around Quinn's waist and squeezing roughly. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw Rowan rushing at Dean, grabbing his leg and pulling him down onto the ground where he proceeded to attack him with angry stomps. Her partner was in trouble, she had to get to him and help somehow. The bell had rang when Rowan attacked Dean, resulting in a disqualification, but Lilith kept a strong vise-like grip on Quinn. She struggled for air and grabbed at Lilith, trying to get a hold of the other woman's long locks of hair. But the effort was in vain, she just couldn't reach. The edges of her vision were going dark as the blood supply to her brain was being cut off. She could faintly hear the referee yelling at her opponent to break the hold. A request she was obviously ignoring.

She also saw Erick Rowan throw Dean against the steel stairs. Her vision was going blurry but the pain on his face was evident. She couldn't watch this anymore. Fighting against unconsciousness, Quinn reached up again, desperately snatching at Lilith's hair and face. Finally, she caught a handful and pulled harshly. Quinn was by no means a weakling but Lilith was a beast of a woman. The only way to break from this hold was to fight dirty. With her other hand, Quinn dug at Lilith's eyes. The other woman quickly loosened her grip and brought her hands up instinctively to protect her face. Quinn seized the opportunity and elbowed her opponent in the side. She fell back and Quinn jumped on her and started clawing. All her in-ring finesse was thrown out the window. This was a street fight now. Eventually her attack ceased and Quinn pushed away, getting clumsily to her feet, still lightheaded from the sleeper hold. Dimitri quickly dragged his lover away and up the ramp, leaving Quinn alone to deal with Rowan, who she suddenly felt behind her. She turned quickly to see the man towering over her. His mask was gone and she found herself looking him right in his eyes. Her legs felt even more weak than before. She spared a quick glance to ringside and saw no sign of Dean. He must've been knocked out on the ground.

Rowan proceeded closer to her, driving her into a corner of the ring and left with nowhere to go. He had his hands on either side of her, gripping the ropes and caging her completely. He was close enough to almost touch her. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood in fear. And she hated it. She didn't want him knowing she was afraid but there was no way that she could hide it. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever he planned to do. After a few moments she felt his presence fade. She reluctantly opened her eyes again and was taken aback by what she saw. The huge man kneeled before her, much as a knight would do to his king. Or queen, as it were. Even his head was bowed.

_What the hell?_

She stared at the man before her for a while, unable to process what she was seeing. What in the world was he doing bowing to her? What did he want? Before she had any chance of getting answers, Dean suddenly appeared. He rushed at Rowan, attacking him with several punches before sending him flying out of the ring. Rowan stumbled to his feet and quickly began backing up the ramp. His eyes remained locked on Quinn as he made his ascent. Dean stood on the ropes and yelled obscenities at him while Quinn stood in the corner, unmoving. Eventually, Dean joined her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"Wish I could say the same. Thanks to him I got a knot on my head the size of a baseball."

Quinn looked up at his face and sure enough saw quite the impressive lump. Although, it's size was more that of a golf ball, but she wasn't in the mood to argue with him. She was downright confused at the moment. This was all just too weird to comprehend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


End file.
